elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Idgrod Ravencrone
Clarification : "If the player has assisted her, she'll recognize the Dragonborn . . . " : Assisted her with what? Laid to Rest? I think we need that tid bit in there. : ~ Trippet (Talk) 20:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : It's more than the "Laid to Rest" quest; if you haven't already done so, she'll explain how she'd like you to help her people out before she grants you the title of Thane. This involves helping the villagers with three different tasks. Some are quests and some are as simple as simple as chopping firewood for the local lumberjack. I added some text in the Behind the Scenes section that will hopefully clarify this. : Dimecross (talk) 15:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: That works - I put that info in the Laid to Rest quest a while back so I knew about that, but I wasn't sure if there was even more to it. My title was bestowed after accepting the doing favors quest because I had already helped three people. Thank you for fleshing it out. :: ~ Trippet (Talk) 19:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Replacement I know she would be replaced if the player sides with the rebels, but... by whom? Retardedmoose (talk) 01:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Bug Fix Needed I have run into a rather annoying bug regarding Idgrod Ravencrone. It is probable that it is caused by one of my many mods installed. Idgrod will not engage in dialogue with me. She also does not sit on her throne, and does not leave her bedroom. This means that the quest'' Laid to Rest cannot be completed past the very beggining unless console commands are used. A further issue that is much harder to fix (as I, nor the three other people I have found who are encountering this same bug since April 2013, have been able to fix it yet), is that one cannot become Thane of Morthal if they have this bug. If there is a console command to become a thane please share. Also note, that this bug passes on to new files ever afterwards, which has led me to believe it is an issue with one of my 100+ mods. If one could investigate this, and come up with a solution, it would be much obliged for both myself, and at leaast three others that I know about who have also encountered this bug and cannot fix it. Redwaller66 (talk) 04:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC)Redwaller66 :This usually fixes it for me when an NPC isn't following their AI package. Select Idgrod and in the console type resetai. :If that doesn't work, then maybe it is one of your 100+ mods interfering, and you know the only way to test that is to unselect your mods and test it with no mods. If her dialogue works with no mods selected, then you know it's one of your mods. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'''!]] 05:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :use console command addtofaction 50920 1 while focused on the jarl. unnofical patch causes this issue for heathfire. this will reinstate her as jarl and allow the game to progress like normal. 18:25, November 13, 2016 (UTC)